Double Dare Revival
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon learning of Double Dare being revived; Sonic and Ray sign up as contestants for the first episode, but must win against two former Total Drama Contestants. Meanwhile; Ludo and Dominator team up to get Star's wand, forcing Star and Sylvia to try and stop them.
1. Obstacle Coarse

Outside at the mansion's runway; Sonic was setting up an obstacle coarse that consisted of a human sized hamster wheel with the numbers 1-6 lined upwards next to it and a boxing glove with a red flag on it, a huge plate with two huge waffles stacked up on each other with blue balls and yellow gack, a mouth with a slide on the other side of the mouth and a flag on a pole, a path with three pipes and lots of gack in the pipes and a flag on the third pipe, an orange blimp with the word Nickelodeon in white on two basketball hoops, a huge computer, a pair of glasses and a nose, and a huge tank with lots of gack in it.

Hours later; he finished up the obstacle course and looked at it.

"Nice, this definitely looks like the perfect obstacle coarse." said Sonic.

Marco appeared next to him.

"So what're you up to with this weird get up?" said Marco.

Sonic smirked.

"Well." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

At Orlando, Florida in the old Nickelodeon Studio which was the Blue Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre; two guys dressed in business suits were talking to each other.

One guy was in an orange business suit, the other was in a blue business suit.

"So you want me to sell this theater back to you guys?" said the blue suited man.

The orange suited man nodded.

"Yep." said the orange suited man.

"Yeah, this isn't going to work." said blue suit.

Orange suit opened up a briefcase full of hundred dollar bills and presented it to blue suit who looked at the money with dollar signs in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"WHERE DO I SIGN!?" yelled blue suit.

 **End Flashback**

Marco became confused.

"Wait, I'm confused. Why would a television studio buy a studio it sold to some other people ten years ago?" said Marco.

"There's been a lot of talk lately." said Sonic.

"What kind of talk?" said Marco.

Sonic smirked again.

"Well." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

In downtown Toon City; some guy tossed a newspaper in a garbage can and walked off.

Sonic who was drinking a can of Coca Cola finished up drinking and crushed the can before tossing it in the garbage can.

He then noticed the newspaper and pulled it out of the garbage can before reading it.

"Nickelodeon makes plans to restore game shows from the eighties and nineties?" Sonic read.

 **End Flashback**

Marco sighed.

"Okay, so Nickelodeon made plans to buy it's old studio in the Universal Studio in Orlando Florida just to recreate some of it's old game shows?" said Marco.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep. This is one of the best things that I've ever heard of. Me and Ray managed to become contestants in the first episode." said Sonic.

Marco became shocked.

"WHAT?!" yelled Marco.

Sonic smirked.

"Well." said Sonic.

Marco groaned.

"Not another flashback." said Marco.

 **Flashback**

In the Nickelodeon Studio; Sonic and Ray were on the set of what looked like Double Dare in the year 2000 and talking to one guy and a girl in business clothing who were filming everything.

"Okay how physically fit are the two of you?" asked the guy.

"Well, I'm faster then a speeding bullet." said Sonic.

"Prove it." said the woman.

Sonic held a finger up and ran off but returned with a 30oz smoothie in it.

He drank the entire smoothie in one sip without getting a brain freeze.

All Sonic did was blink.

The two filmers were shocked.

"Wow." said the woman.

The two turned to Ray.

"How physically fit are you?" said the guy.

"I lack proper appendages." said Ray.

The Guy nodded and freaked out and jumped out a window.

The woman pulled out two contracts and gave them to Sonic and Ray.

"Sign here." said the woman.

The two teens fist bumped each other.

 **End Flashback**

Marco sighed.

"Boy that's pretty messed up." said Marco.

Sonic pulled out his iPhone.

"More messed up then this?" said Sonic.

He pushed an icon on his phone and music started playing.

"Look at my pants! You cannot miss them! My pants are a tour of the solar system!" a voice sang from the iPhone.

Marco became confused.

"What the hell is that?" said Marco.

"A song Peter Dinklage sang in an episode of SNL." said Sonic.

During that time; Grimlock was inspecting the huge nose obstacle and stuck a finger in it before looking in the nostrils. Lots of slime shot out on Grimlock's face and he dropped the nose and ran off without Sonic or Marco noticing.

Grimlock smirked.

"Interesting." said Grimlock.

Marco groaned.

"Look, I can be a good contestant on Double Dare." said Marco, "Watch me cross the pit filled with that gack stuff."

He ran to the pit and looked into it.

Sonic shook his head.

"Alright, but when you fail, you better be waving a white flag, or a white ghost named Fred." said Sonic.

Fred appeared.

"I'm always ready." said Fred.

Sonic pulled out a cell phone and started texting.

Later; Gwen, Ray, Globox, Janna, Jackie, the Autobots, and Duncan were looking at the tank full of gack.

Sonic appeared next to Marco and held up a starter pistol.

"Ready, set." Sonic said before he pulled the trigger.

Marco jumped into the tank, but quickly sank to the bottom.

He held up a stick that Fred was holding and started waving it.

Fred waved to everyone and everyone was shocked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Drift and Optimus and Long Arm.

Marco managed to crawl out of the tank all covered in filth.

"Don't worry, I'll spray him down with lots of water." said Cannonball.

However; he shot a torpedo by mistake.

Sonic managed to push Marco out of the way before the torpedo could hit him and explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tiny voices are heard.

Silo Prime walked in front of Cannonball.

"Recite the oath." said Silo.

"All life deserves a chance no matter how big or small it maybe." said Cannonball.

"Good, now give me some transform ups." said Silo.

Cannonball got on his hands and knees before going from tank to robot mode several times.

Silo Prime smiled.

"That's the way to do it." said Silo.

Sonic and Ray went to the human hamster wheel and Sonic got into it.

Ray pulled out his cell phone and set a timer for 60 seconds before pushing the go icon.

"Go." said Ray.

Sonic ran in the wheel and the lights instantly flashed to 6 as the boxing glove came down and Ray grabbed the flag before going to the huge waffles and dipped his hand in the butter gack before pulling out a red flag and giving it to Sonic who instantly ran to the mouth and went into it before sliding down a slide with lots of gack in it.

"Human's actually dig this stuff?" said Long Arm.

"They do." said Optimus.

Sonic now covered in lots of gack grabbed the flag and gave it to Ray who went to the three pipes and traveled down them before grabbing the flag and giving it to Sonic.

The blue hedgehog went to the Nickelodeon blimp and pulled a handle before lots of slime fell on him.

"Well, better him then me." said Demolisher.

Soon, slime fell on him.

"COME ON! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THE PHRASE!" yelled Demolisher.

A flag fell out of the blimp and Sonic grabbed it before giving it to Ray.

The limbless hero went to the computer and started stepping on the keys of the keyboard before a flag symbol appeared on the screen.

Ray grabbed the flag on the computer and gave it to Sonic who ran to huge nose and glasses and started picking the nostrils as slime fell on him.

"This is actually starting to rub off on me." said Sonic.

He then pulled out a flag and gave it to Ray who ran to the tank and went to the other side and grabbed the flag before pulling out his phone and pushing the stop icon.

"20 seconds to spare." said Ray.

Sideswipe approached the nose and lifted it up before looking in the nostrils.

Lots of slime fell out of the nose and onto his optics.

"Eh, at least I'm not a train on the Island of Sodor." said Sideswipe.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On the Island of Sodor; Thomas the Tank Engine was puffing down a track when he crashed into a sign and got a black eye and a bloody face.

"WHAT CRUEL GOD WOULD GIVE A TRAIN A FACE!?" yelled Thomas.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Definetly not Primus." said Duncan, "That would be weird."

"Yep." said Bee.

Tri Samurai approached Bee.

"Quick question, what do you do with a Minicon that's in love with an inanimate object?" said Tri Samurai.

Bee did some thinking.

"Nothing but be disturbed by it, why?" said Bee.

Tri Samurai pointed to something behind himself.

"That's why." said Tri Samurai.

Navy was flirting with a Juke Box.

"So baby, what do you do for a living?" said Navy.


	2. Ludo and Dominator

At a Starbucks; Star and Sylvia were waiting in line.

"So anyways, there's this meeting of tough women I need to go to, but I'm worried about losing my cool at the meeting. You think you can help me out?" said Sylvia.

Star did some thinking.

"Well, I might be able to figure something out." said Star.

The two went to the counter and looked at a red Splixion.

"Welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?" the Splixion said sounding like Steve Buscemi.

The two girls looked at the menu.

"I'll take a Venti Caramelized Honey Latte." said Sylvia.

The Red Splixion nodded.

"I'll take a Venti Vanilla Bean Frappachino." said Star.

The Splixion did some work on his computer.

"That'll be $11.50." said the Splixion.

Sylvia became shocked.

"Eleven dollars for two cups of coffee?" said Sylvia.

She groaned and pulled out a wallet before putting fifteen dollars on the counter.

The Splixion split into two more copies before they went to work on the coffee's.

The Splixion at the counter took the money and placed it in the cash register before giving Sylvia change.

The coffee's were placed on the counter before the Splixion went back to being one.

Star cringed.

"I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that there are creepy aliens who can do that." said Star.

Sylvia groaned.

"I'm standing right here you know." said Sylvia.

She then sighed.

"But you have a point." said Sylvia.

Unknown to them Ludo was in the same line and he is mad.

"Ugg this line is so irritable. I want my drink." said Ludo.

10 hours later; Ludo was still waiting.

He got the entrance but saw that a close sign was up.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Ludo.

He walked off and sat down on a bus bench.

"This is the worst thing to ever happen to me." said Ludo.

A cup of coffee was placed next to him.

He noticed it and saw Dominator sitting on the bench as well with her own cup of coffee.

Dominator smirked.

"Have a drink my friend we have much to talk about." said Dominator.

Ludo is mad.

"No the last guy I trusted was Toffie and looked what happened." said Ludo.

Dominator chuckled.

"You lost your minions, your castle, just recently your coffee shop for some odd reason." said Dominator.

 **Flashback**

Ludo's coffee shop was on fire and Dominator walked away while whistling.

 **End Flashback**

"And you're now reduced to giving foot massages to villains with bad BO." said Dominator.

Ludo shivered.

"Don't remind me." said Ludo.

 **Flashback**

Ludo had just finished up massaging Bellwethers (Zootopia) feet.

"Okay, that's everything, thanks for coming." said Ludo.

Bellwether was then escorted out by two cops.

"NEXT!" yelled Ludo.

Soon; Beezara(Power Rangers Megaforce) came and sat down.

"Okay, I've got a meeting to get to in 30 minutes, so get it done in 15 minutes." said Beezara.

"Alright madam, just give me your feet, and I'll be starting now." said Ludo.

Beezara gave Ludo one of her feet, revealing that it had lots of smelly garbage, worms, and ingrown toenails on it.

Ludo became shocked.

"Oh god." said Ludo.

He sniffed the foot and turned light green before passing out.

"Well, any day now." said Beezara.

 **End Flashback**

"Ugh, just thinking about those feet makes me want to-"Ludo said before he started puking in a garbage can.

Dominator cringed.

"I don't want to know about it. I'm just offering a chance to get Star Butterfly's wand." said Dominator.

Ludo stopped puking and turned to Dominator with a smirk.

"I'm listening." said Ludo.

He then drank his coffee.


	3. Let the Games Begin

The next day at the restored Nickelodeon Studio in Orlando; Sonic and Ray were looking at a setting that looked like the stage for Double Dare 2000.

"Wow, the Double Dare 2000 stage." said Sonic, "It'll be great to be on this show."

"Yep." said Ray.

He pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of the stage before posting it on Twitter.

"Hashtag I Double Dare you." said Ray.

Suddenly; Chris McLean appeared with two red Double Dare shirts and gave them to Sonic and Ray.

"You two will be the red team." said Chris.

Sonic became shocked.

"Chris? What're you doing here?" said Sonic.

"I'm the announcer of the show." said Chris.

"And who's the host?" said Ray.

Suddenly; the two were lifted up off the ground by Soar the Eagle (Sonic Boom).

"I'm the host." said Soar.

Sonic became more shocked.

"Aren't you the news reporter on Bygone Island?" said Sonic.

"Yes I am." said Soar.

"Then why're you here?" said Ray.

"I got fired because I called my Boss a Paumpus Pig." said Soar.

"Yeah, we've all been there." said Ray.

"Anyways, I expect to see great things from the two of you in this show." said Soar.

He walked off.

The two teens put on their shirts on before fist bumping each other.

"Those prizes are as good as ours." said Sonic.

In the audience; Gwen, Janna, Marco, Jackie, Duncan, Globox, Randy, and Howard were sitting down in their seats.

"I agreed to go to Orlando for this cheesy game show?" said Howard.

"What're you talking about? Double Dare was one of Nickelodeon's greatest achievements ever." said Duncan.

"Yeah, everybody knows that." said Gwen.

Some guy in a grey Double Dare shirt appeared and gave Sonic and Ray safety goggles.

The two put the goggles on.

"Alright, you'll need the goggles for eye protection obviously. You don't want to get anything in your eyes, now do you?" said the guy.

He walked off.

Sonic and Ray were confused.

They looked at each and put on their goggles.

"Who will we be facing?" said Sonic.

The two then saw a Latino named Alejandro, and a white girl named Heather in blue Double Dare shirts and pants.

The two became shocked.

Gwen and Duncan who were drinking smoothies spat them out in shock on Marco.

"HEY!" shouted Marco

Two different grey shirted guys put hats with egg beaters on Ray and Heather's heads.

Sonic and Alejandro grabbed old fashioned drills attached to the egg beaters.

"Good luck, you'll need it." said Alejandro.

Sonic chuckled.

"Luck is always on my side." said Sonic.

Soar appeared with a microphone

"Alright everybody, places." said Soar.

"We're live in five, four, three, two." the director said before pointing at Soar.

Soar smiled to the camera as music started playing.

"On your mark." said Soar.

Sonic and Al got ready to start the egg beaters.

"Get set." said Soar.

Everyone looked at tubs with lots of fake eggs and pipes leading to two cups with a line on each one.

"GO!" yelled Soar.

Sonic and Al started moving the egg beaters as Ray and Heather got their heads over the fake eggs.

The eggs started breaking and lots of egg yolks and whites fell into the cups.

"These two teams are trying to yolk up the first challenge by filing up to the top of the jar. The winner and control of Round one will be decided." said Chris.

The jar on Sonic and Ray's side filled up way past the top and a dinging sound was heard.

"You can stop right there, stop right there. We have our winner." said Soar.

Ray and Heather removed the egg beaters as the tubs were pushed off the stage and the two teams went to their sides.

Sonic and Ray went to the right side, and Heather and Al went to the left side.

"It's Double Dare." Chris said as the logo to Double Dare 2000, but without the number appeared on screen before disappearing, "And now, the host of Double Dare, a motivational speaker and former news reporter, Soar the Eagle."

Everyone started applauding as Soar went to the podium in between the two teams.

"Thank you, thank you, welcome to the revival of Double Dare, the only show that allows you to take on dares that we give and win cool prizes and money" said Soar.

Everyone applauded.

"Now you're all wondering why I'm hosting this show. All I can tell you is that Marc Summers and Jason Harris Katz were both unavailable." said Soar.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, let's meet our teams, to my right, they're dressed in blue, they're called the Total Drama lovers." said Soar.

Heather and Al waved to the booing audience.

The two became mad.

"Oh go sit on a toilet." said Heather.

"They're called Heater and Alejandro." Soar.

"We are some of the greatest contestants on reality tv shows ever." said Al.

"Translation; We've got serious constipation problems." said Ray.

The audience laughed as Sonic and Ray fist bumped each other.

The People at home were laughing.

Megatron who was watching this was laughing.

Even Soundwave who is in the shadow zone was laughing.

"Anyways, let's meet the team to my left, they're in control of the game, and are very awesome. Give it up for the gaming demons." said Soar.

Everyone applauded very loudly.

"Hey no fair." said Heather.

"So, tell us a little about yourselves." said Soar.

"Well, we're part of a band that I formed." said Sonic.

Soar smiled.

"Yeah, I've heard." said Soar.

"And I spent most of my life in a forest with my five fairy mothers, my best pal Globox, some creatures called Teensies, and 100 years sleeping." said Ray.

Everyone became shocked.

"Ooooooohhhhhh." everyone said.

"Weird, but let me explain how the game works." said Soar, "I'm going to ask you a question, and if you don't know the answer, or think the other team hasn't got a clue, you can dare them to answer it for double the dollars. But, be careful, because they can always double dare you back for four times the amount, and then you'll have to either answer that question or take the physical challenge. You get all that?"

The two teams nodded.

"Good because I have no idea who came up with this show." said Soar, "But who cares? Let's play some Double Dare."

Everyone applauded.

Soar pulled out a Double Dare card and turned to Sonic and Ray.

"You two have control of the game. In the film Zootopia, what are Night Howlers?" said Soar.

Sonic and Ray talked to each other before turning to Soar.

"Flowers with a severe psychotropic effect on mammals." said Sonic.

"Right you are, add 25 dollars to your total, bringing it up to 50 dollars." said Soar.

Everyone applauded.

"Next question; Sylvester Stallone has been in loads of films in his life, name one film from the seventies he's well known for being in." said Soar.

Sonic and Ray talked to each other.

"Dare." said Ray.

"Alright, move on over to the blue team." Soar said before turning to Heather and Al, "Tell me the name of one seventies film Sylvester Stallone is well known for being in."

"Double Dare." said Heather.

Soar turned to Sonic and Ray.

"Alright, answer the question or take the physical challenge?" said Soar.

"Rocky." said Sonic.

"Exceptional, add 100 to the total adding it up to 150 dollars." said Soar.

Everyone applauded.

"Were you playing strategy, or did you get that at the last minute?" said Soar.

Ray smirked.

"I have all of Sylvester Stallone's movies so I know whats what." said Ray.

He and Sonic fist bumped each other.

"Strategy, got it." said Soar, "Next question. When Peter Cullen auditioned for the role of Optimus Prime, he said that the voice for the Autobot was inspired by his brother who was in the army. What part of the army did he serve in, was it the Navy, the Rangers, or the Marines?"

Sonic and Ray talked to each other.

"Dare." said Sonic.

"Alright, now we go to the other team." said Soar.

"Double Dare." said Al.

Soar turned to Sonic and Ray.

"Answer or physical?" said Soar.

"Go physical." said Ray.

Soar looked at his card.

"Says here Peter's brother was part of the Marines. So Sonic and Ray come down here." said Soar.

The three went to the center of the stage.

"Now tell me, do you like toast?" said Soar.

"Yeah." said Sonic.

Soar pulled out a hat with a picnic basket on it and gave it to Sonic.

"Okay, put this basket on your head." said Soar.

Sonic walked off while putting the basket on his head.

"Now Ray come with me." said Soar.

The two went to a table with some type of mordor launcher and lots of toast in a bowl.

"You're job is to launch the toast into Sonic's basket within 30 seconds or less, you need to get 3 pieces of toast into the basket. But we can't have toast without butter or jelly on it now can we?" said Soar.

"Nope." said Ray.

Soar pointed to a huge container that had lots of jelly inside of it.

"In that container is lots of strawberry jelly inside of it, once you fill the basket with the toast, you'll have to go over to the container, pull the cord so that the jelly will fall on Sonic. And you have to do it in 30 seconds or less. Ready, set, go." said Soar.

Ray started putting toast in the launcher before it launched into the sky and Sonic went under the toast before catching it.

The same thing successfully happened two more times.

"That's it, now go to the container." said Soar.

Sonic and Ray went under the container and Ray pulled the cord, releasing lots of jelly onto Sonic.

A dinging sound was heard and Sonic put a finger on the jelly before putting it in his mouth.

"What, no raspberry jelly?" said Sonic.

"I would have gone with Marmalade but that bear Paddington ate it all." said Soar.

Sonic removed the basket hat and returned to his table with Ray as Soar returned to the podium.

"The first physical challenge in this revived show." said Soar, "One hundred dollars goes over to Sonic and Ray, bringing their total to 250 dollars."

He pulled out another Double Dare card.

"Next question. Who first portrayed Batman?" said Soar.

Sonic and Ray talked to each other.

"Dare." said Ray.

Soar turned to Heather and Al.

"Alright the question goes to you. Who first portrayed Batman?" said Soar.

"Adam West." said Heather.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, everybody thinks that's the case. But in reality it's the late Lewis Wilson. He portrayed Batman in the 1943 Batman serial. Fifty dollars goes to Sonic and Ray, adding their total to 300 dollars, and putting them back in control." said Soar.

Howard leaned over to Randy.

"Did you know that?" said Howard.

"No, did you?" said Randy.

"No." said Howard.

"Huh, I always thought that Adam West portrayed Batman first." said Marco.

"I agree." said Gwen.

"Time for the next question. There is an part of the body named after the Greek hero Achilles, what is that part of the body?" said Soar.

Sonic and Ray whispered in each other's ears before turning back to Soar.

"The Achilles Tendon." said Sonic.

"That's correct, add 25 dollars to your total, bringing it up to 325 dollars." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

"Next question; How long is a Mayfly's lifespan?" said Soar.

Sonic and Ray whispered into each other's ears.

"Three hours." said Ray.

"Right you are, that brings your total up to 350 dollars." said Soar.

Everyone cheered once more.

"Now-"Soar said before being interrupted by a phone ringing.

Everyone became shocked.

Soar pulled out a candlestick telephone.

"That has got to be the most saddest excuse for a telephone I've ever seen, you couldn't do one better?" said Sonic.

"Business has been very slow lately." said Soar.

Sonic grabbed the phone and put the receiver on his right ear.

"Yes?" said Sonic, "Who?"

Mumbling sounds were heard.

Sonic became shocked before smirking.

"Oh hello." said Sonic.

Soar became confused.

"Who is it?" said Soar.

Sonic put the main part of the phone down.

"You're tenth wife." said Sonic.

Soar became shocked.

"Oh no, I forgot to pick her up from the laundromat." Soar said before smacking himself in the face several times, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Wives always call at the wrong time." said Ray.

"Can you give her an excuse for me?" said Soar.

Sonic put the receiver to his ear.

"He's a little tied up at the moment." said Sonic.

Mumbling was heard.

Sonic smiled.

"Glad you understand. Bye, bye." Sonic said before hanging up the phone and giving it back to Soar, "Seriously, you need to get a smart phone."

"I will do that." said Soar, "It's now on my to do list."

He looked at a card.

"And now-"Soar said before two buzzing sounds were heard, "That means the round is over, with 350 dollars, Sonic and Ray are in the lead. While Heather and Alejandro have squat. But that can change in the next round when we come back after this commercial break."

"Cut." said the director.

Soar sighed.

"Finally, another 15 minutes of this and I'll have a lot of explaining to do to my wife." Soar said before walking off.

Al leaned over to Heather.

"We need to get these two to lose the game, they're to good." said Al.

Heather pulled out a cupcake.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Heather said before approaching Sonic, "Hey, Sonic right?"

Sonic turned to Heather.

"What'd you want?" said Sonic.

Heather smiled.

"I'm pretty see you know I was a Total Drama star right?" Heather asked.

"Yeah and you were mean and nasty. But you did care for DJ." said Sonic.

Heather smiled as she remembered DJ.

"Sort of." said Heather.

She then pulled out her cupcake.

"How about a little truce? No matter who wins, we'll split the prizes fifty fifty." said Heather.

Sonic did some thinking before smirking.

"Sure, why not?" said Sonic.

He took the cupcake out of Heather's hands.

"We'll talk after the show." said Sonic.

Heather walked off while smirking.

"Sucker." said Heather.

Sonic turned to a confused Ray.

"Did you really agree to a deal with her?" said Ray.

Sonic held up a hand, revealing that he had his fingers crossed.

"You're nuts, I would never do that." said Sonic.

"Then why do you have a cupcake she made?" said Ray.

"I know it's drugged with laxatives. I'm going to get rid of it." said Sonic.

Ray became shocked.

"What? I can't let you do that." said Ray.

"Vice Principal Perry's in the audience." said Sonic.

Ray turned to the audience, and sure enough, Perry was in the audience eating lots of chicken.

He turned back to Sonic.

"Okay, you can get rid of it." said Ray.

Sonic tossed the cupcake over to Perry who noticed it.

"Ooh a cupcake." said Perry.

She ate it and fainted.

The two teens fist bumped each other.


	4. Team Up

At the mansion; Star and Sylvia were in the mansion's gym.

"This mansion has it's own gym?" said Star.

"Eh, comes with a lot of stuff." said Sylvia.

She started punching a punch bag shaped like Dominator.

"Yeah, buff up the muscles." said Sylvia.

She stopped punching the punch bag.

"But first." said Sylvia.

She went to a stereo system with an iPod Touch on it and pushed the play button on it, causing the Rocky theme song to play.

Star became shocked.

"Wow." said Star.

Sylvia turned to Star.

"What, I need some good training music." said Sylvia.

Star nodded and smiled.

"That seems reasonable." said Star.

"It is." said Sylvia.

Meanwhile in the League's lair Dominator was watching and she smirked.

Ludo was also there and he was mad.

"Fighting to some weird sounds?" said Ludo.

"It's the a theme song to some Earth film called Rocky." said Dominator.

Ludo became confused.

"What's a Rocky?" said Ludo.

Dominator growled.

"Typical." said Dominator.

She turned to Ludo.

"Rocky is a professional boxer character portrayed by Sylvester Stallone." said Dominator.

Ludo is still confused.

"Sylvester Stallone?" said Ludo.

Dominator groaned.

She looked at the readers.

"This is going to be very difficult." said Dominator.


	5. Round 2

Back at the Nickelodeon Studio; Ray and Heather were in huge bowls of fake cereal with huge buckets of milk over the bowls and Sonic and Al were at tables with catapults with deflated footballs and Soar was looking at a camera.

"We're back in five, four, three, two, and cue music." the director said before pointing to Soar.

Music started playing as the audience started applauding.

The cheering stopped and Soar smiled.

"Welcome back to Double Dare, the only show where you can win prizes and money just for getting dirty. It's the beginning of round two, the point values have been doubled, and when you hear this sound right here." Soar said as two buzzing sounds were heard, "That means the game is over."

He walked over to the bowl with Ray in it.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be in a huge bowl of cereal?" said Soar.

"I feel like Lou Ferrigno's breakfast." said Ray.

The audience started laughing.

"I can imagine." said Soar. "Anyway I promised my 10th wife that we see the new Jungle a book Movie."

He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, what we've got here are bowls of cereal under buckets of milk. And what're we're going to do is get some raisins in here." said Soar.

He walked over to the tables with Sonic and Al and picked up a deflated football.

"What needs to happen is that each team must get 3 raisens into their bowls." said Soar.

"These are footballs." said Sonic.

Soar groaned.

"I know they're footballs, do you have any idea how much trouble there'd be trying to get some over sized raisins into this game show?" said Soar.

He cleared his throat.

"Once one team has three raisins in their bowls, then the launchers have to run over to the bowl and pull a lever to dump lots of milk into the bowl." said Soar, "Any questions?"

Nobody raised their hands.

"Good, fifty points are at stake here. So let's get it started. On your mark, get set, go." said Soar.

Sonic and Al started launching their deflated footballs to their partners, while Ray was able to catch three footballs successfully without any trouble, Heather couldn't catch any.

Sonic ran over to the bowl and pulled the lever, pouring loads of milk into the bowl.

"THAT'S IT, THAT'S IT! You can stop right now, time to play more Double Dare." said Soar.

Sonic pulled Ray out of the bowl and the two tasted the milk.

"Ugh, acidophilus milk." said Sonic.

The two teams returned to their tables and Soar returned to his podium.

"Okay, let's review; Sonic and Ray have 350 dollars while Heather and Al have nothing. Due to Sonic and Ray winning the challenge, they get fifty points added to their total, bringing it up to 400 dollars, and they've got control of the game." said Soar.

He pulled out a card.

"As I said before, the scores have doubled, 50 for no dare, 100 for a dare, 200 for a double dare, and we've added a Triple Dare challenge that'll multiply 200 and three to 600 and the inclusion of a cool prize." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

"Now. What's the difference between Heather and a jar of Mayonnaise?" said Soar.

Heather became mad.

"HEY!" yelled Heather.

"Mayonnaise tastes better on bread?" said Sonic.

Everyone started to laugh.

"I hate Mayo." said Soar.

"That ain't my answer." said Sonic.

He and Ray whispered into each other's ears.

"A jar of mayonnaise is smarter then Heather." said Sonic.

Heather became mad.

"What a load of bull-"Heather said before being interrupted by Soar.

"Correct, a jar of mayo is smarter then Heather." said Soar.

Everyone applauded as Sonic and Ray high fived each other.

"Sonic and Ray now have 450 dollars." said Soar.

"I always had a feeling she wasn't as smart as she claimed to be." said Duncan.

"Next question. In the 1985 film Back to the Future, the Delorean had to go 88 miles per hour just to travel time, how fast would that be in kilometers?" said Soar.

Sonic and Ray whispered to each other.

"Dare." said Sonic.

Soar turned to Heather and Al.

"Alright, now to Heather and Al." said Soar.

"Double Dare." said Al.

Soar turned back to Sonic and Ray.

"Answer, take the physical, or give the triple dare challenge?" said Soar.

"141.622 kilometer's per hour." said Sonic.

"Alright, 200 dollars goes to Sonic and Ray, turning their total to 650 dollars." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

"Strategy or last minute?" said Soar.

"Strategy, I should know these things, I've been to Canada." said Sonic.

"Eh." said Soar.

Ray became confused and turned to Sonic while putting a hand over the microphone.

"Wait, what does Canada have to do with any of this?" said Ray.

Sonic turned to Ray.

"While the American's measure speed by miles per hour, the Canadian's measure speed by kilometer's per hour." said Sonic.

Ray did some thinking.

"That's good enough for me." said Ray.

He removed his hand from the microphone.

"In Greek mythology; Hercules had 12 challenges to complete in order for the gods to leave him alone, what was the last challenge?" said Soar.

Sonic and Ray whispered in each other's ears.

"Conquer Cerberus." said Ray.

"Right you are, add 50 to the total, adding it up to 700 dollars." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

Heather groaned.

"These guys are too good, when is that stupid cupcake going to kick in?" Heather thought.

Soar smirked.

"Next question. What is the air speed of an unladen swallow?" said Soar.

Sonic and Ray looked at each other in confusion.

"A Monty Python question?" said Ray.

"Let's just keep the dares going." said Sonic.

The two turned to Soar.

"Dare." said Sonic.

Soar turned to Heather and Al.

"Alright, we've got a dare. Now what is the air speed of an unladen swallow?" said Soar.

"Double Dare." said Al.

Soar turned to Sonic and Ray.

"You going to answer, go physical, or triple dare?" said Soar.

"Triple dare challenge." said Ray.

Soar looked at his card.

"The answer to give was 'Do you mean African or European swallow?'" said Soar.

Marco groaned.

"What have these game shows come down to?" said Marco.

"I wish I knew." said Jackie.

Soar, Heather, and Al went to the front of the stage.

"Now tell me, do you like hot dogs?" said Soar.

"Sure." said Al.

Soar pulled out some fake dog ears and gave them to Al and Heather.

"Put these one." said Soar.

The two put the ears on as Soar gave Al a dog house.

The eagle guided Heather to a table with a dog bowl catapult and a bowl with some hot dogs in it.

"What you're going to do is launch some hot dogs into the dog house that Alejandro is holding in 10 seconds or less." said Soar.

Heather smirked.

"This'll be easy." said Heather.

"You have to get 16 hot dogs into the dog house." said Soar.

Heather became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Heather.

"On your mark, get set, go." said Soar.

Heather started launching hot dogs to Al and the dog house, but kept on missing the house, even though Al was moving to where the dogs were going to land.

Sonic leaned over to Ray.

"Where do you find a one legged dog?" said Sonic.

"Where?" said Ray.

"Where you left it of course." said Sonic.

The two snickered before high fiving each other.

The buzzer sounded off.

"To late, you couldn't make the quota, so let's continue with the game." said Soar.

The three returned to their spots.

"Since Heather and Al couldn't complete the challenge, the 600 dollars goes to Sonic and Ray, bringing their total up to 13 hundred dollars." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

"Not only that, but they win this great prize." said Soar.

Chris removed a dome from a table, revealing Transformers G1 the complete series on DVD.

"The very first Transformers cartoon on DVD; watch as the Autobots and Decepticons wage off in a war that sparked a very popular franchise and worldwide phenomenon. Transformers the complete series, from Shout! Factory and Hasbro." said Chris.

Sonic is shocked by this.

"Wow, that's a great prize." said Sonic.

Heather smacked Al in the back of the head.

"You clumsy idiot, because of you we couldn't win that." said Heather.

Al turned to Heather angrily.

"Don't pin this on me." said Al.

"Enough, now for the next question." said Soar, "Who shot first, Han Solo or Greedo?"

Everyone in the studio became confused.

"Is that a trick question?" said Ray.

"I must admit even I'm confused by that." said Al.

"Agreed." said Heather.

"Hey I'm just reading what's on the cards." said Soar.

Sonic and Ray did some thinking.

"Both?" said Sonic.

Soar looked at his card.

"Correct, they both shot first." said Soar, "Add 50 dollars to the total, bringing it up to 13 hundred and fifty dollars."

Everyone cheered.

"Now quick question, what made you come up with that answer?" said Soar.

"You're asking a question that nobody knows the answer to. Kind of like asking if the chicken or the egg came first." said Sonic.

"I agree with the a blue Rat." said Al.

"Hedgehog, but I already know you got it wrong on purpose." said Sonic.

Al groaned.

"Seriously though, what came first, the chicken or the egg?" said Soar.

"Just ask the next question." said Ray.

"Ok, ok." said Soar, "In the new Jungle Book Movie; what gender is Kaa?"

Sonic and Ray whispered in each other's ears before turning to Soar.

"Female." said Sonic.

"Right you are; in the 1967 animated film, Kaa was a guy, but this recent film states that Kaa is a woman. Add 50 dollars to the total, bringing it up to 14 hundred dollars." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

"Now how did you figure that out?" said Soar.

"Try to picture a guy snake that's being voiced by Scarlett Johansson." said Sonic.

"Good point. Next question: What monkey in the 2016 Jungle Book Movie is King Louie?" asked Soar

Sonic and Ray whispered in each other's ears before turning to Soar.

"Gigantopithecus." said Ray.

"Correct; you now have 14 hundred and fifty dollars in your total." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

"Orangutans aren't even native to India." said Ray.

Sonic looked at his watch.

Everyone became confused.

"What're you looking at your watch for?" said Al.

Sonic held up a hand and started putting a finger down with each second that went by before pointing to an awake Perry.

Rumbling sounds were heard and Perry grabbed her belly.

"Oh no, OH NO!" Perry said before running on stage, "I NEED A BATHROOM!"

She ran into an outhouse that was on stage.

Soar became shocked.

"Madam don't, that outhouse is for display purposes only." said Soar.

But it was too late, lots of farting sounds were heard from the outhouse.

Heather became confused.

"What is going on here?" said Heather.

Sonic turned to Heather.

"Tell that to the laxatives you put in the cupcake you gave me." Sonic said before pulling out a bottle of laxatives, "Yeah, bet you didn't think I'd notice these in your pants."

Heather sighed.

Soar gagged.

"We will be right back after we air out this place." said Soar. "SOMEBODY CALL THE COPS!"

"I had nothing to do with this." said Al.

"Bull." said Ray.

"Who cares, at least no one at their homes know about this." said Heather.

Sonic chuckled.

"Actually, this whole thing was being filmed live, in front of a studio audience, and loads of people from their homes were seeing what's currently happening." said Sonic.

Heather became shocked.

"What?" said Heather.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart." said Sonic.

Sonic and Ray high fived each other.


	6. Defeat Ludo and Dominator

Back at the mansion; Sylvia was in the kitchen rustling up some stuff.

"Let's see, leftover chicken, lasagna, roast beef." said Sylvia.

Star came in and was shocked.

"What're you doing?" said Star.

Sylvia turned to Star.

"Trying to find something for lunch." said Sylvia.

She went back to the fridge and saw some red jello.

"Ooh jello, let's make things interesting." said Sylvia.

She pulled the jello out of the fridge.

Star is shocked.

"Um Sylvia you really want to eat red jello?" asked Star. "No offense but it creeps me out. It looks like blood."

Sylvia groaned.

"This coming form a blood thirsty princess that's always getting involved in fights." said Sylvia.

Outside the mansion; Ludo was aiming a sniper rifle at the jello.

"And we have a monster." said Ludo.

He shot the jello and it started bubbling up.

The two females in the mansion became shocked as Sylvia dropped the jello.

The jello then turned into some type of glob monster before roaring loudly.

Star is shocked.

"What just happened?" asked Star

Sylvia looked outside and saw Ludo and Dominator.

"Lord Dominator and some weird bird character." said Sylvia.

Star became shocked.

"Must be Ludo." said Star.

She looked outside and became mad.

"It is Ludo." said Star.

Sylvia opened up the window.

"Give up the wand, or the gelatin monster will keep on growing and suck up everything in the mansion." said Ludo.

Sylvia chuckled.

"Morons, we've got a task force for situations like this." said Sylvia.

She pushed a button labeled 'Push only in case of growing monster of food' and Shaggy, Scooby, Owen, and Wakko entered the kitchen with bibs around their necks, and knifes and forks in their hands.

"Like lets eat." said Shaggy.

The jello monster became shocked.

"Uh oh." said the monster.

The four munchers leaped to the monster and proceeded to eat him.

"NO, I'LL GIVE YOU CAVITIES!" yelled the monster.

Ludo became shocked.

Dominator smacked Ludo on the back of the head with an lava hand.

"You're a dumb ass, you know that right?" said Dominator.

"No worry I have a plan B." said Ludo and pressed a button and giant robot appeared.

Star and Sylvia looked at the robot.

"Oh boy." said Star.

Sylvia started cracking her knuckles.

"Well, lots of excitement." said Sylvia.

She ran to the giant robot.

However the Robot kicked Sylvia sending her flying.

She went crashing into the hanger.

"DO YOU MIND!?" Fixit's voice yelled from the hanger, "Me and the wife are having a special time."

"It's a juicer." Sylvia yelled before running out of the hanger.

Grimlock came out and he saw the robot and is shocked.

"Whoa. Now there's something for me to keep on punching." said Grimlock.

He ran towards the robot, but was kicked to Gwendolyn and Kevin's house, destroying most of it, and revealing that Kevin was taking a shower.

Kevin noticed the destroyed house and covered himself up with the shower curtain before screaming like a little girl.

"CAN'T I TAKE A SHOWER IN PEACE ANYMORE!?" yelled Kevin.

However; the tub fell from the house and onto the ground.

"Seriously?" said Kevin.

The robot was about to step on the mansion, but Grimlock leaped towards the robot, knocking it away from the mansion.

Ludo and Dominator are shocked.

"Since when is there a Green Dino Themed Power Ranger with a Green Tyrannosaurus Dinozord?" asked Ludo.

Grimlock grabbed the two and started bashing them to the ground very hard.

"I am a dino bot from Cybertron." said Grimlock.

Sylvia appeared.

"Can I get in on this?" said Sylvia.

Grimlock smiled.

"Sure." said Grimlock.

The two started bashing Dominator and Ludo to submission.

"Easy Squeezy Lemon Peezy." said a Loony Ludo.

Star blasted the robot with her wand, causing it to rust and crumble to nothing.

Ludo noticed it.

"Hey, that robot was rusty all along." said Ludo.

Domimator is mad.

"I'm glad I burned your Buisness." said Dominator.

Ludo turned to Dominator.

"You what? Eh, I'm to loony to even care right now." Ludo said before passing out.

Dominator ran off.

"So what now?" said Star.

"Double Dare?" said Sylvia.

"Double Dare." the two said at once before walking off.


	7. The Sloptastic Obstacle Course

Back at the Double Dare set; Soar was looking at a camera.

"Welcome back to Double Dare, the only show where children are paid to be messy." said Soar.

Everyone started laughing.

"During the break, the cheaters were arrested and the gassy woman was escorted out of this building, but let's take a look at the sloptastic obstacle coarse." said Soar.

Everyone cheered as Soar went to Sonic and Ray who were next to a huge plate with two huge pancakes on it.

"So, what do you think?" said Soar.

The two teens looked at the pancakes.

"I think you stole Arnold Schwarzenegger's breakfast." said Sonic.

The audience started laughing.

"No we stole Willie the Giant's breakfast." said Soar.

"Just get on with it." said Ray, "I was supposed to be at a teeth cleaning an hour ago."

Soar groaned.

"Fine. " said Soar, "There is a flag somewhere on this plate, you need to dig through all that butter, syrup, everything on the plate to find it. And when you do, you'll win this."

Chris removed a dome, revealing a Blu-Ray copy of Star Wars: The Force Awakens.

"A blu-ray copy of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, the seventh film in the series, from Disney and Lucasfilms." said Chris.

The three were now at an obstacle that was a computer with a keyboard.

"Obstacle number 2 is a keyboard, and what you have to do is step on the keys until the flag icon appears on the screen, and when it does, you'll grab the flag on the other side and win this." said Soar.

Chris removed another dome, but under it was a DVD copy of Nickelodeon Games and Sports: All-Star Collection.

"Nickelodeon Games and Sports: All-Star Collection on DVD. Get ready for some of the all-time greatest episodes of your favorite Nick game shows! Join Kirk Fogg & Olmec as they tell you Legends of the Hidden Temple, Mike O'Malley as he tests kids' Guts, celebrity judges who are trying to Figure It Out, and more! From Nickelodeon." said Chris.

Soar, Sonic, and Ray were at some type of closed drawbridge.

"Number three is the drawbridge, and this obstacle is very ease." said Soar.

Sonic went over to the bridge and instantly kicked it open.

"Wilma, I'm home!" yelled Sonic.

A barking sound was heard and Sonic saw a purple dinosaur named Dino running towards him.

The hedgehog became shocked.

"Not you, not you." said Sonic.

However; Dino tackled Sonic to the ground and started licking his face non stop.

Everyone started laughing.

"I think he needs to be fixed." said Ray.

Dino yelped in shock.

The dinosaur ran off in shock.

"Anyways, that's what you have to do, and you'll win this cool prize." said Soar.

Chris removed another dome, revealing a Nintendo Wii U with a copy of Super Mario Maker.

"A Nintendo Wii U and a copy of Super Mario Maker celebrating 30 years of the Super Mario Bros, create your own levels with designs from four different Mario games over the years, from Nintendo." said Chris.

The three were now at a pair of glasses with a nose.

"Obstacle number four is Pick Your Nose, there's a flag hidden in one of those booger filled nostrils, you're job is to find that flag and win this." said Soar.

Chris pulled out a yellow electric guitar.

"An electric guitar with cool new features including one to make it sound like a different instrument." said Chris.

Sonic, Ray, and Soar were now under the Nickelodeon Blimp.

"Obstacle number 5 is the Nickelodeon Blimp, you have to pull down on the handle, and lots of slime will fall on you as well as a flag which'll let you win this great prize." said Soar.

Everyone was getting interested

"A karaoke machine, with a new feature to sound like famous celebrities while singing, ranging from Weird Al Yankovic to Gilbert Gottfried, from Sony." said Chris.

"I definitely want to win that if I can sing like Weird Al Yankovic." said Ray.

Soar chuckled.

"I'll bet you do." said Soar.

Ray started to sing like Weird Al and Soar is shocked.

"Wow." said Soar.

"You should hear his Robin Williams impression." said Sonic.

"May god have mercy on his soul." said Soar.

The three went to an obstacle that looked like a soda machine in fast food restaurants.

"Obstacle number 6 is the Soda Jerk." said Soar.

"You stole that from Willie?" said Ray.

"Yeah. But in one of these spots is the flag, it could be in the lemon lime, possibly the orange soda, or the grape soda. But a flag will fall out and you'll win this." said Soar.

Chris pulled out a T-Shirt gun.

"This T-Shirt gun, capable of shooting out a T-Shirt with lots of power." said Chris.

He shot a Double Dare T-Shirt at Marco, knocking him on the ground.

Jackie looked at Marco in shocked.

"I'll live." said Marco.

Sonic, Ray, and Soar were now at an obstacle with four sushi roll like pipelines.

"Obstacle number seven is Sushi. What you have to do is go through the four rolls of sushi, all that gack will get on you, and there'll be a flag on the last roll and this prize." said Soar.

Chris removed a dome, revealing a DVD copy of Full House: The Complete Series Collection.

"Full House: The Complete Series Collection on DVD, all 192 episodes of the Sitcom starring Bob Saget in a 32 disc set of one of America's greatest sitcoms ever. From Warner Home Video." said Chris.

Sonic smiled.

"I loved that series." said Sonic.

Ray became confused.

"What's a full house?" said Ray.

Sonic shook his head.

The two and Soar were not at some type of chute obstacle with ice cream at the bottom of the slide.

"Obstacle number 8 is the Sundae Chute, what you have to do is go up the chute without stepping on the gack, then come down the slide and we've got some non meltable Cookies and Cream ice cream from the Willy Wonka factory, stand up and grab the flag, and Chris, what's the grand prize for today?" said Soar.

"A vacation for two to Italy; air fare provided by Air Italy, enjoy the sites, food, and culture of Italy." said Chris.

Sonic, Ray, and Soar were at the huge pancakes.

"Okay, who's going first?" said Soar.

Sonic and Ray played Rock Paper Scissors and Ray managed to get Rock while Sonic got Scissors.

"Rats." said Sonic.

"Okay Ray, you get the honor of starting things of by searching for the flag in the pancakes. Complete the coarse in 60 seconds or less to win everything. On your mark, get set, GO!" yelled Soar.

Ray put a hand in between the pancakes and put his other hand on top of the first pancake before feeling around for the flag.

He pulled a flag out of the butter and gave it to Sonic.

He went to the computer and started stepping on the keys.

"I feel like Gene Kelly right now." said Sonic.

The flag icon appeared on the screen and Sonic grabbed the flag on an arrow next to the computer and gave it to Ray.

Ray went to the drawbridge and knocked it down before grabbing the flag to that obstacle and giving it to Sonic.

The blue hedgehog went to the nose obstacle and started picking the nostrils.

Snot fell on the hedgehog's face.

"Eh, I'm getting paid for this." said Sonic.

He pulled out the flag and gave it to Ray.

The limbless hero ran to the Nickelodeon blimp and pulled the lever and lots of slime fell on Ray and a flag which he grabbed and gave to Sonic.

The hedgehog ran to the over sized soda machine and pushed a button under the grape soda and grape soda came out onto him before he pushed the Orange soda button and soda fell on him as well as the flag.

He grabbed the flag and gave it to Ray.

THe limbless hero went to the sushi and started crawling through them.

"Ugh, now I know why Spongebob is afraid of going to Japanese restaurant's." said Ray.

He went to the fourth role and grabbed the flag before giving it to Sonic.

The hedgehog went to the Sundae Chute and started climbing it.

He slid down the chute and landed in the ice cream.

The hedgehog stood up and grabbed the flag, stopping the clock.

"THEY DID IT, THEY DID IT! Oh my god, I can't believe they actually did it." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

Sonic and Ray approached Soar.

"Oh man, listen closely, Chris is going to tell you everything you've won." said Soar.

"Soar, they got it all, even the vacation to Italy, a prize package over 43 thousand dollars." said Chris.

"My god, a prize package of 43K, we had lots of fun here on Double Dare, we'll hope to see you again, bye, bye." said Soar.

Sonic and Ray went to their friends.

"I never thought you'd win the first episode of this show." said Duncan.

"I was thinking you wouldn't win this show." said Howard.

Marco pulled out a twenty and gave it to Randy.

"Chump." said Randy.

"I was hoping you would lose and die." said The Grim Reaper who walked by.

Ray groaned.

"This is a game show for kids, if anyone died on it, then the show would have to be canceled." said Ray.

Chris appeared with a T-Shirt cannon.

"Your T-Shirt cannon." said Chris.

Sonic grabbed the cannon.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

He aimed the cannon at Marco who became shocked.

"Hey, watch where you're pointing that thing." said Marco.

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, it's not like anyone can be killed by one of these things." said Sonic.

He aimed the cannon away and shot a T-shirt out and it hit a picture of a yellow skinned woman named Maude Flanders that was being held by a yellow skinned man named Ned Flanders.

He became shocked by it.

"NO, NOT THE PHOTO OF MY FIRST WIFE!" yelled Ned Flanders.


End file.
